


Den beste varme sjokoladen

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mostly Christmas fluff, Norsk | Norwegian, Suicidal Ideation, Translation
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: Tre ganger Harry Potter lagde varm sjokolade til jul. Og en gang han ikke gjorde det.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Den beste varme sjokoladen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Best Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551744) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Dear Vaysh, there were so many stories of yours that I would've enjoyed translating, but in the end it had to be this bittersweet fic that is able to say so much to the reader. I had a great time working on this translation.  
> Happy Holidays!

Sirius var høy, med skarpe grå øyne og slanke hender. Han så flott ut i de nye klærne sine. Grønnfargen, tenkte Harry, passet til det mørke håret hans. Det sølvgrå stenket fikk han ikke til å se gammel ut, men distingvert, og de blå bokstavene tatovert på fingrene hans virket mystiske. Han så ikke ut som en morder på rømmen fra Azkaban. Han så ikke helt frisk og sunn ut ennå, ikke helt der han skulle være, men Harry kunne ikke tenke seg noen andre han heller ville hatt som gudfar. 

”Kom,” sa Sirius en kveld. Det var en av de dagene mellom jul og nyttår da de var trygge i Grimolds Plass nummer 12. Han førte Harry nedenunder til kjøkkenet. Krynkel gryntet til dem og fortsatte å røre i hva det nå var han kokte sammen over ilden. Det luktet forferdelig. Sirius verdiget ikke Krynkel så mye som et nikk. Han gikk rett bort til det store skapet og tok ut to svære krus. 

”Vi skal lage varm sjokolade,” sa han. ”Jeg skal vise deg hvordan Lilly gjorde det. Hun hadde en hemmelig oppskrift for den beste varme sjokoladen noensinne.”

”Moren min?” spurte Harry. Et tåpelig spørsmål siden det var ingen annen Lilly som han og Sirius kjente. Hva han mente å spørre var ”lagde moren min varm sjokolade?”

Sirius gliste til han. ”Hun gjorde det. Vi pleide å snike oss inn på kjøkkenet på Galtvort for å få tak i alle ingrediensene.” Han satte de to krusene på det lange trebordet. De var større enn tekopper, kremhvit porselen med en blå kant. Harry hadde aldri sett dem før. Sirius snudde seg mot skapet igjen og tok ut tre krus til. ”Til Lilly, Jakob og Remus,” forklarte han. 

Hanken på det ene kruset var litt skjev som om noen en gang hadde brukt Reparo på den i en fart. 

”Okay,” sa Harry. Han likte tanken på å lage varm sjokolade til foreldrene sine. Og Remus var ovenpå, han leste i biblioteket. Noe varmt å drikke ville passe han perfekt. ”Hvordan er mamma sin oppskrift, da?”

Tante Petunia hadde laget varm sjokolade av og til, men Harry hadde aldri fått noe. Han husket lukten, søt og krydret, der han satt i skapet, så liten at hodet hans ennå ikke nådde det lave taket, med tom mage og så sulten at han kunne smake sjokoladelukten på tungen.

Sirius fant fram melkebeholderen fra spisskammerset. ”Jeg skal vise deg.” Han gikk nedover raden av gryter og panner som hang på den ene siden av kjøkkenet. Imens mumlet Krynkel et eller annet surt ved ilden som Harry ikke fikk tak i.

”Denne!” Sirius valgte en liten, tung gryte. Det var mørkeblå emalje på innsiden og svart på utsiden. Han satte den på ovnen. ”Denne gjør jobben. Krynkel!”

Med en gang var husalven ved siden av Sirius. ”Ja sir, unge herr Svaart, sir?”

”Husker du ingrediensen til frøken Lillys varme sjokolade? Den du måtte hente fra gompene?”

Krynkel nikket stivt. De store ørene hans rykket til, av forakt, trodde Harry.

”Har vi fremdeles noe igjen i spisskammerset?”

”Nei, sir. Den ble dårlig, sir.” Krynkel fortsatte å kikke bort på hva det nå var han kokte borte ved ilden. Det var tydelig at han ventet på tillatelse av Sirius til å fortsette.

Men Sirius tok den tiden han trengte og helte melk opp i gryten. Han tente på ovnen med en Tafyrio og fortsatte å se på melken. ”Vi trenger det, Krynkel. Finn det. Jeg vil at du er tilbake med det når melken er i ferd med å koke.”

Krynkel himlet med øynene sine så raskt at Harry var ikke sikker på om det virkelig hadde skjedd. Han skulle ønske at Sirius var hyggeligere med Krynkel, men før han kunne føye til et _vær så snill_ så var Krynkel borte. 

***

Den neste julen var Sirius død. Og Svinton Slipprush hadde blitt arrestert av Magidepartementet selv om alle visste at helvete ville fryse til før _Svinton Slipprush_ ble en Dødseter. 

Harry var hos familien Wiltersen, noe som var så mye bedre enn jul hos familien Dumling (timevis med matlaging og så timevis oppe på rommet sitt med en gammel brødskive mens festen pågikk nedenunder). Jul hos familien Wiltersen var til og med bedre enn jul på Galtvort, med bare ett juletre i stedet for tolv, men dette treet hadde en Lammet glanende hagegnom i ballerinaskjørt på toppen. Huset var fullt av papirkjeder, og alle flater var dekket av magisk snø. Og Hiet var fullt av mennesker, mennesker som elsket Harry, vennene hans og familien hans.

Bortsett fra at dette året var ikke Hermine her, siden hun fortsatt var uvenner med Ronny. Ronny hadde gjemt den skrekkelige gaven som Lavendel hadde gitt han på rommet deres. Harry fant den der den lå skjøvet innunder skolebøkene deres. Han stirret på det stygge gylne halskjedet, og en bølge av lettelse slo over han. Gulla kunne aldri ha gitt han noe sånt som det der. Hun hatet når noen kalte henne ’kjære’. Og Harry var trist også, for uansett hvor mye han likte Gulla, var det noen helt andre han ønsket skulle sende han en gave. Eller i det minste et brev. Han snudde seg mot de to julebrevene han hadde fått, et intetsigende kort fra Dumlingene, og et tungt brev fra Krynkel, fullt av mugg. En slimete mark krøp over Uglepost-frimerket.

Nedenunder ropte fru Wiltersen at alle skulle komme til stua, der hun serverte hjemmelaget eggelikør. 

Han burde lage mammas varme sjokolade, tenkte Harry. Mens han gikk nedover den vaklevorne trappa tenkte han på den hemmelige oppskriften som Sirius hadde fortalt til han. Han trengte en stor krukke og minst en halvkilo med mørk sjokolade av god kvalitet hvis han skulle lage nok til alle som skulle være med på familien Wiltersens julemiddag. 

”Fru Wiltersen,” sa Harry. Han sto under en misteltein som hang over terskelen til det store kjøkkenet. 

Hun snudde seg, og diamantstjernene på den nye blå heksehatten hennes skinte i glansen fra stearinlyset. Harry kunne se at hun hadde grått. Jævla Perry og jævla Grimst og hele gjengen.

”Ja, Harry?”

”Jeg har lyst til å lage varm sjokolade. Mammas gamle oppskrift.” Det hørtes tåpelig ut, men øyenbrynene til fru Wiltersen skjøt i været med en gang.

”Åh, Lillys berømte varme sjokolade.” Hun satte fra seg bollen med eggelikør på skapet. ”Det var alltid så stas da hun lagde det for Griffing.” Et lite smil spredte seg i ansiktet hennes, og hun så forbi Harry mot der herr Wiltersen og professor Lupus satt i dyp samtale i stuen. En papirlenke lå over skuldrene til Lupus. Fru Wiltersen snudde seg tilbake mot Harry. ”Har du den hemmelige oppskriften til Lilly? Hvem…? Ah. Sirius.”

Harry nikket. ”Han lærte meg å lage den. I fjor.” I fjor da Harry hadde trodd at han skulle flytte til Grimolds Plass for å bo sammen med gudfaren sin. I fjor da Sirius var i live. En skarp smerte skjøt gjennom Harrys hjerte, så var den borte. Han trodde ikke at han noensinne kom til å huske på Sirius uten å føle denne smerten. 

Fru Wiltersen åpnet allerede kjøkkenskapene. ”Du trenger, la meg gjette… Melis, kakao, selvfølgelig.” Hun grep tak i en stor, oransje boks. ”Hva mer trenger du, kjære?”

Harry smilte. ”Mørk sjokolade og maisenna. Har du en stor krukke til å blande i?”

Fru Wiltersen tok fram flere bokser fra skapet, og Harry hjalp henne med å Levitere et enormt kokekar fra spisskammerset inn på kjøkkenet. ”Men det var en spesiell ingrediens, var det ikke?”

Ut fra tonefallet hennes var det tydelig for Harry at fru Wiltersen var veldig nysgjerrig på hva Lilly hadde puttet oppi sjokoladen for å få den så luksuriøs og smakfull. Likevel sa han ingenting, han bare prøvde å se mystisk ut. Det var en _hemmelig_ oppskrift for Potterfamilien, tross alt.

***

Neste jul var Ronny borte. Harry og Hermine hadde satt opp teltet deres ved nettinggjerdet rundt en øde søppeldynge. Hermine hadde gått inn til byen like ved for å kjøpe dem en ordentlig middag (de siste par dagene hadde de levd på fruktpai og appelsinjuice). Teltet var trygt gjemt under Bloccus Gompus og en Desillusjonsformel. Harry vandret avgårde og fant en liten butikk i nabolaget. Han gikk inn for å kjøpe en øl til seg selv og en boks med cola til Hermine. Hun elsket det, selv om hun aldri kom til å innrømme det.

Fem minutter senere kom han ut av butikken igjen – og han hadde det litt travelt. Gjemt under jakken hadde han en liter melk og små pakker med maisenna, melis og kakaopulver. Det hadde ikke vært noe problem å finne den hemmelige ingrediensen til den beste varme sjokoladen. Gompebutikken hadde til og med krydder, og Harry hadde tatt med seg en liten boks med kanel fra hylla. Han ble nødt til å klare seg med en bit kokesjokolade, men de kom til å ha kopper fulle av varm sjokolade i kveld. 

*

Da Hermine var tilbake og de hadde spist deilig spaghetti Bolognese og en hel boks med søte, myke pærer, fant Harry fram ingrediensene. Øynene til Hermine lyste opp i skinnet fra stearinlyset. ”Du betalte ikke for disse,” sa hun, et faktum og ikke et spørsmål, men stemmen hennes var varm.

”Nei. Du hadde pengene.” Harry Transfigurerte genseren som fru Wiltersen hadde gitt han til jul i fjor til en stor bolle. Den ble mørkegrønn med et merkelig pyntebånd på utsiden. Han så nærmere på det; båndet var satt sammen av en rad skjeve H’er. Han kikket bort på Hermine for å se om hun virkelig syntes det var greit at han hadde knabbet ingrediensene. 

Hermine hadde krøllet seg sammen i favoritt-lenestolen sin, med _Skalden Skurres historier_ åpen i fanget. Hun smilte mykt mens hun fant fram tryllestaven sin og tryllet – fra løse lufta, så vidt Harry kunne se – fram to delikate krus, begge med en fin gyllen rand og forglemmegei på innsiden. 

Harry helte de tørre ingrediensene oppi den grønne bollen og blandet dem til en jevn blanding med tryllestaven sin. ”Kunne du kanskje trylle fram to krus til?” spurte han. Han hadde laget mammas varme sjokolade bare to ganger i sitt liv. Men nå kunne han ikke forestille seg å drikke den uten å finne fram krus til henne og pappa.

Hermine spurte ikke hvem de var til, hun bare tryllet fram to krus til og Leviterte dem bort til bordet deres. De var ganske like de to andre, med røde roser malt på innsiden. Harry brukte den gamle pennekniven til Sirius til å løsne små biter av platen med kokesjokolade, og selv om det ikke var like finmalt som det Sirius hadde lært han så fikk det duge. Han fikk melken opp til nesten koketemperatur med tryllestaven sin (de hadde laget varm te med tryllestavene på hele denne campingturen), så tok han sjokolademiksen fra bollen over i den varme melken. Det luktet krydret og søtt, og et lite øyeblikk var han tilbake på kjøkkenet i Grimolds Plass med Sirius ved sin side, mens han fortalte historier om Lilly og Jakob.

Blandingen boblet, og små biter av sjokolade fløt rundt i den. Tryllestaven til Harry vispet fort helt til Harry sa til den at den skulle stoppe. Mammas varme sjokolade var klar, den var glatt og tykk med masse skum. Han helte den varme drikken i to krus, et til Hermine og et til seg selv. Det var da han la merke til et tomt krus til stående på bordet, plassert litt for seg selv og ikke ved rosekoppene. Den hadde også forglemmegei malt på innsiden. 

Hermine lukket _Skalden Skurres historier_ forsiktig og reiste seg fra lenestolen. Hun tok den vanlige plassen sin ved bordet, den siden der det tredje kruset sto. Den tomme melkemuggen skalv i Harrys hånd. ”Kunne du...?” hvisket han. Han hadde ikke hørt fra Malfang på flere måneder. 

Hermine så på han med et blikk halvveis mellom ømhet og oppgitthet. Det femte kruset tryllet hun annerledes. Det hadde en sølvkant og kantete grønne blader malt på innsiden. Harry kunne ikke la være å smile der han satt ved bordet ved siden av Hermine. Alle han var glad i var her, død eller i live, i egen person eller via porselen.

***

Den neste julen var Voldemort død. Det var Dult også. Remus. Frodrik. Fred. Lavendel. Slur. Alle var døde. Harry var også død.

Døden lå på en hvit stiv seng. Døden var et mørknet rom med et uhyggelig blått lys i et hjørne. Døden var fremmede i limegrønne kapper som ga han mat, vasket han, fikk han ut av og inn i sengen.

Harry visste at det var en verden utenfor dette rommet. Han kunne tenke _Jeg er på St. Mungos. Jeg er på Janus Thickey-avdelingen. Herr og fru Wiltersen fulgte meg hit._ Han husket feiringene etter Voldemorts død. Han hadde vært glad, da, fordi det var over, fordi de hadde gjort det. Det hadde føltes uvirkelig, som om Harry var tilbake i den lyse tåken han hadde laget til sin egen Kings Cross da han var død sist. Men han visste at han hadde vært glad da de feiret, selv om han ikke kunne huske den følelsen lenger. 

Nå lå han med lukkede øyne og lyttet etter… hva som helst, egentlig. Fottrinn som nærmet seg, den mystiske dunkingen av den tingen i hjørnet. Men det var ingenting. Harry var alene. Ingen kom. Det var ingen her bortsett fra de døde. Dult. Remus. Frodrik. Fred. Lavendel. Slur. Det var bare logisk å anta at Harry også var død. 

Han åpnet øynene sine. En gyllen engel svevde over han. Det myke blå lyset fikk vingene til å se lilla ut; engelen holdt en miniatyrtrompet opp mot leppene. Det var ikke noe lyd. Selvfølgelig ikke, figuren var ikke magisk. Harry myste og oppdaget en tråd som gikk fra engelens gylne krøller opp til taket hvor den var festet til en krok som Harry aldri hadde sett der oppe før. 

Det var en frisk, treaktig duft i luften. Harry snudde på hodet. I hjørnet sto et juletre. Det var lite, rakk knapt opp til midjen, men ferdig pyntet med røde lys og epler som glinset. Sølvstjerner stakk ut fra de tykke grenene, og på toppen satt det en glitrende fe som om det var en trone der. Den vinket til Harry med den lille sølvtryllestaven sin. 

Noen hadde dratt den ene stolen i rommet nærmere sengen. Harry ville ha trodd at Ronny eller Hermine, Nilus eller Gulla var på besøk og hadde gått ut mens han sov. Men en limegrønn kappe hadde blitt pent plassert på stolen. Heleren som eide kappen hadde sikkert tatt en tur på toalettet. Harry satte seg sakte opp. Det kom ikke noe lys fra sprekken under baderomsdøren. Harry kikket mot vinduet der gardinene var trukket for, og det gikk opp for han at det måtte være mørkt ute. Hva gjorde en heler på rommet hans midt på natten?

Svak banning fra gangen fikk Harry til å trekke seg mot veggen igjen. Det var romstering, mer banning og et knirk fra dørklinken. Harry kunne se den bevege seg i det blå lyset. Døren skle innover og – 

Draco Malfang kom inn i rommet. Han var høy og slank, ansiktet hans var for tynt, for skarpt, den samme dusten som alltid. Et vagt minne fór gjennom Harrys hode, av limegrønne kapper og hvitblondt hår. Ved rettssaken sin hadde Malfang blitt dømt til tolv måneders samfunnstjeneste ved St. Mungos. Men hva gjorde han i rommet til Harry?

Malfang holdt to kopper som det kom damp fra. Det var flekker på den ellers perfekte hvite skjorten. De kom av å forsøke å åpne døren med begge hendene fulle av varm drikke, antok Harry.

”Åh, du er oppe,” sa Malfang. ”Terommet er bare rot. Alt smaker det samme, og med det mener jeg _forferdelig_. Og alt er nesten på kokepunktet. Jeg sverger på at de har en demon fra helvete som passer på temperaturene der.” Med et sukk av lettelse satte han koppen på Harrys nattbord. Den oversøte, kvalmende lukten av billig sjokolade fløt mot Harry. Koppene var røde og hadde små kranser trykket overalt. 

Malfang rotet i lommene på det som måtte være _hans_ helerkappe og fant fram tryllestaven sin. Han kastet en Avkjølningsformel mot koppene før han ga den ene til Harry.

”God jul, Potter,” sa han. Han lot tryllestaven sin forsvinne ned i baklommen på buksene sine og satte seg ned på stolen. Håret hans så blåaktig ut i det myke lyset. 

Harry la hendene sine forsiktig rundt koppen. Den var varm og beroligende, og blandingen dampet ikke lenger. Han stirret ned i den slappe brune væsken. Det luktet… Vel, forferdelig var ganske dekkende. 

”Moren min hadde en hemmelig oppskrift.” Stemmen hans var hes og veldig myk. Han overrasket seg selv med å fortsette videre. ”En oppskrift på varm sjokolade. Den er deilig, den beste varme sjokoladen jeg noen gang har smakt. Du trenger maisenna, melis, kakopulver og mørk sjokolade. Kvalitetssjokolade.” Harry fikk vann i munnen. Han kunne nesten kjenne kanten på porselenskoppen mot leppene sine, og kryddersmaken på tungen. ”Og kanel. Du trenger kanel.”

Malfang nikket. ”Jeg elsket å leke med kanelstenger da jeg var barn.” Blikket hans beveget seg fram og tilbake mellom koppen i hånden hans og Harry.

”Og det er en gompeingrediens. Den er hemmelig, men Sirius fortalte det til meg. Eh, han var gudfaren min og – ”

”Jeg vet hvem Sirius Svaart er, Potter.” Hovmodigheten i stemmen hans var så kjent at Harry måtte smile. Malfang tok en slurk av den varme sjokoladen sin og grøsset. 

”Jeg kan lage varm sjokolade til deg når jeg…” Harry stoppet. Han var på St. Mungos. Han var på Janus Thickey-avdelingen. Herr og fru Wiltersen hadde fulgt han hit. Over han var det en gyllen engel med en trompet. I hjørnet sto det et juletre. Draco Malfang satt ved siden av sengen hans, han så trøtt og selvgod ut, og så underlig vakker at hjertet til Harry hoppet over et slag. 

”Når du er okay igjen og ute herfra,” sa Malfang. ”Mens jeg må bli her og svare på fanbrevene til Gyldeprinz Gulmedal i enda sju måneder. Mens jeg i tillegg drikker forferdelig te.” Han løftet opp den røde koppen og smilte til Harry. 

_Jeg kommer til å bli okay igjen_ tenkte Harry. Han tok en slurk av den varme sjokoladen, og den var vannete og altfor søt og smakte som hostesaft. Og likevel… Han kom til å bli okay og forlate St. Mungos. Han kom til å gå ut av dette rommet, han kom til å gå ut av sykehuset og inn i Diagonalmenningen igjen. 

”Jeg skal hente deg på den siste dagen din her, Malfang. Og så skal jeg lage den varme sjokoladen til moren min for deg.”

”Det kommet til å være sommer,” mumlet Malfang, men øynene hans så glade ut. 

Harry visste at det kom til å bli den beste varme sjokoladen i hele hans liv.


End file.
